lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-8
LEGO Harry Potter: The Complete Franchise is a sequel to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 and LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4. Every level is different then the past ones. Levels Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Finding Harry Summary: You have to find Harry and save him from the Dursleys. Characters: Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore Vehicles: Boat Enemies: Frogs Boss: Vernon Dursley (1 heart) Places: The Dursley's Private Island, The Lake Level Type: Puzzle, Vehicle The Magic Begins Summary: Help Harry get school supplies ast Diagon Alley. Then help Harry find a wand. Staring Characters: Rubeus Hagrid, Harry Potter (Blue Shirt) Adding Characters: Griphook, Mr. Olivander Potions: Exploding Potion Vehicles: Broom-Car Enemies: Mean Wizard, Mean Witch Places: The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, Olivander's, Madame Malkin's Robes,Gringotts Level Type: Puzzle The Troll Out of the Dungeon Summary: Save Hermoine from the troll that escaped the dungeon. Starting Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly Adding Characters: Hermoine Granger Potions: Stinky Potion Vehicles: Plunger Enemies: Troll-Goo, Stairs, Painting Boss: Troll (3 hearts) Places: The Grand Staircase, The Girl's Bathroom Level Type: Boss, Puzzle The Jinked Broom Summary: Save Harry from the broom that Quirrel jinxed. Characters: Ron Weasly, Hermoiner Granger Vehicles: Broom Enemies: Bully Places: Quidditch Arena Level Type: Vehicle, Puzzle, Boss The Restricted Section Summary: Go to the Restricted Section to discover who Nicholous Flamel is. Characters: Harry Potter (Sweater), Ron (Pajamas) Enemies: Filch, Mrs. Norris, The Monster Book of Monsters Boss: Filch (4 hearts) Places: The Restricted Section, The Mirror of Esired Storage Room Level Type: Puzzle The Forbidden Forest Summary: Save Harry from Proffesor Quirrel the forest. Staring Characters: Rubeus Hagrid, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasly Enemies: Moths, Werewolves, Spiders Boss: Proffesor Quirrel (Cloaked) (5 hearts) Places: The Forbidden Forest Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Fluffy, a Three-Headed Dog Summary: Fight Fluffy and find your way to the trap-door. Characters: Harry (Sweater), Ron (Cardigan), Hermoine (Blue Top) Enemies: Devil's Snare Boss: Fluffy (6 hearts) Places: The Third Floor Corrider, The Room Under the Trap door Level Type: Puzzle Boss, Puzzle The Two-Faced Man Summary: Defeat Proffesor Quirrel and make sure the Sorcerer's Stone is safe. Starting Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermoine Granger Added Characters: White Chess Queen, White Chess King Vehicles: Broom Enemies: Devil's Snare, Chess pieces Boss: Proffesor Quirrel/Voldemort (8 hearts) Places: The Chamber of Winged Keys, Giant Chessboard, The Mirror of Esired's Second Holding Room Level Type: Brawl, Vehicle, Boss Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Floo Powder! Summary: Save Harry from the Dursley's, then find your way out of Knockturn Alley. Starting Characters: Harry Potter (Red Cardigan), Fred Weasly (Suit), George Weasly (Suit), Ginny Weasly (Grey Top), Percy Weasly (Suit), Arthur Weasly, Molly Weasly, Rubeus Hagrid Vehicles: The Flying Ford Angilana, Flying Scooter Enemies: Gnomes, Balloons, Planes Boss: draco Malfoy (4 hearts) Places: London Skies, The Burrow, Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley Level Type: Vehicle, Puzzle, Puzzle Boss Dobby's Plan Summary: Dobby blocked to portal door to Platform 9 and 3/4, so you must get to Hogwarts with the Flying Ford. Then, run away from the cursed bludger. Vehicles: Fly Ford Angilia (Holds Harry Potter), Flying Scooter (Holds Ron Weasly), Nimbus 2000 (holds Harry Potter), Nimbus 2001 (holds Draco Malfoy) Enemies: Planes, Balloons, Griffins, Owls Boss: Dobby (5 hearts) Malfoy (4 hearts) Places: London Skies, Hogwarts Skies, Quidditch Arena Level Type: Vehicle Only Crabbe and Goyle Summary: Brew the Polyjuice potion, then get clues out of Draco. Starting Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermoine Granger Added Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, both in slitherin Potions: Polyjuice Potion Enemies: Slugs, Bully Places: Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, Slytherin Dungeon Level Type: Puzzle Tom Riddle's Diary Summary: Follow the mysterious memory of Tom Riddle, and find out his plan. Characters: Harry Potter, Tom Riddle (Memory) Potions: Strength Potion Enemies: Bully, Aragog Places: Hogwarts (memory) Level Type: Puzzle Aragog, and the Spiders Summary: Follow the spiders to Aragog, then run away. Characters: Harry (Grey Jacket), Ron (Cardigan), Fang Enemies: Spiders, Werewolf Vehicles: Flying Ford, Flying Scooter Boss: Aragog (5 hearts) Places: The Forbidden Forest Level Type: Puzzle Boss, Puzzle, Vehicle The Basilisk Summary: Save Ginny from the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Starting Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Gildery Lockhart Adding Characters: Ginny Weasly Enemies: Squids, Boulders, Tom Riddle Potions: Strangth Potion Boss: The Basilisk (First 3 hearts, then 5, then 7) Places: The Chamber of Secrets, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom Level Type: Puzzles, Boss Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban The Knight Bus Summary: Escape the Dursleys with Stan Shunpike on this magical bus. Vehicles: The Knight Bus (holds Harry Potter), The Knight Segway (holds Stan Shunpike) Enemies: Buses, Cars, Cabs, Policecars Places: Number 4 Pivet Drive, London City Level Type: Vehicle Only News From Askaban Summary: When you arrive at Diagon Alley, help Harry defeat the Monster Book of Monsters, then go on the Hogwarts Express and escape from the dementors. Staring Characters: Harry Potter, Ron (Grey Jacket), Hermoine Granger (Red Top), Proffesor Lupin Enemies: Dementors, Monster Briefcases Boss: The Monster Book of Monsters (4 hearts) Places: The Hotel Room, The Hogwarts Express Level Type: Puzzle Boss, Brawl, Puzzle Hogsemeade Summary: Sneak through the secret passage to Hogsemeade, then stop Draco. Starting Characters: Harry Potter (Grey Jacket), Fred Weasly (Sweater), George Weasly (Sweater) Adding Characters: Ron Weasly (Brown Jacket), Hermoine Granger (Red Top) Enemies: Bully, Spiders Boss: Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle(1 heart each) Places: Passage to Hogesmeade, Hogsemeade Level Type: Puzzle Boss, Puzzle The Maurderer's Map Summary: Find out were the mysterious Peter Petigrew is. Characters: Harry Potter (Pajamas), Ron Weasley (Pajamas) Potions: Invisability Potion Enemies: Filch, Spiders Places: Hogwarts (Night), The Restricted Section Level Type: Puzzle The Shrieking Shack Summary: Save Ron from Siruis, but find your way around the Whomping Willow first. Then, catch Scabbers, and find your way away from Werewolf Lupin Starting Characters: Harry Potter (Grey Jacket), Hermoine Granger (Red Top) Added Characters: Proffesor Lupin, Siruis Black Enemies: Scabbers, Devil's Snare, Venomus Tactula, The Whomping Willow Boss: Professor Lupin Werewolf(9 hearts) The wommping willow (2 hearts) Places: The Forbidden Forest, The Shrieking Shack Level Type: Boss, Puzzle The Time-Turner Neckalice Summary: Go back and time, and save Buckbeak from the commotion. Characters: Harry Potter (Grey Jacket), Hermoine Granger (Red Top) Vehicles: Buckbeak, Broom Enemies: Lupin Werewolf, Dementors Boss: 12 Dementors (1 heart each) Places: The Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's Garden Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl Saving Sirius Black Summary: Ride Buckbeak to save Sirius from the dementors. Vehicles: Buckbeak (holds Harry Potter, later Sirius Black), Nimbus 2000 (holds Harry Potter after Sirius comes), Nimbus 2000 (holds Hermoine Granger) Enemies: Dementors Boss: Giant Dementor (14 hearts) Places: The Dark Tower Level Type: Vehicle Only, Vehicle Boss Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The Quidditch World Cup Summary: First, find your tent at the Quidditch World Cup. Then, find your seats. Then, find your way out of the Death Eater mess, and save everyone. Starting Characters: Harry Potter (Blue Shirt), Hermoine Granger (Red Top), Ron Weasly (Brown Jacket), Adding Characters: Arthur Weasly, Molly Weasly, Fred Weasly (Suit), George Weasly(Suit), Ginny Weasly, Percy Weasly (Suit) Enemies: Death Eaters, Snakes, Bullies Potions: Invisability Potion Places: The Quidditch World Cup Campground, The Quidditch World Cup Stadium Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle Dragons... Summary: Find out about the first task of the Twi-wizard Tournement Starting Characters: Rubeus Hagrid, Harry (Blue Shirt) Enemies: Dragons Potions: Strength Potion Places: The Forbidden Forest Level Type: Puzzle The First Task Summary: Escape the Hungarian Horntail, in the first task of the Twiwizard Tournement Characters: Harry Potter (Dragons Task), hermione granger (red top) Enemies: Fireballs Boss: The Hungarian Horntail (3 hearts) Places: The First Task Stadium, Hogwarts Skies Level Type: Vehicle, Puzzle The Golden Egg's Secret Summary: Find out the secret of this secret of this noisy egg. Characters: Harry Potter (Swim) , Moaning Myrtle (Bath) Enemies: Age Line Potions: Aging Potions Places: The Bathroom, The Prefect's Bathroom Level Type: Puzzle The Second Task Summary: Float around the Black Lake looking for the special thing that was stolen Characters: Harry Potter (Swim Suit), Cedric digory (Swim Suit) Enemies: Merpeople, The Giant Squid, Sea Creatures The Third Task Summary: Find your way through this huge maze Characters: Harry Potter (Maze), Cedric Diggory (Maze) Enemies: Evil Hedges, Boggart, Sphinx Places: The Hedge Maze Level Type: Puzzle The Rise of the Dark Lord Summary: Find your way through this crazy dark graveyard, and witness the return of the Dark Lord. Starting Characters: Harry Potter (Maze), Cedric Diggory (Maze) Enemies: Death Eaters Boss: Lord Voldemort Places: Little Hangleton Graveyard Level Type: Boss Harry Potter and the Order of the PhoenixEdit Magic Outside Of Hogwarts Edit Summary: When at the park with Dudley, a dementor flies in to attack. While trying to escape by attacking the dementor, Mrs. Figg comes to help Harry and Dudley. Characters: Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Mrs. Figg Unlockable Character Tokens: Mrs. Figg, Dementor Boss: 2 Dementors (4 Hearts) Places: The Dursley's Neighbourhood, The Tunnel Level Type: Puzzle Boss. The Order of the PhoenixEdit Summary: When Harry gets locked in his room, play as Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Remus Lupin to save him. Then, find you way into Number 12, Grimmauld Place and try eavesdropping on the meeting. Characters: Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye-Moody, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasely, Fred Weasley, George Weasley. Starting characters: Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye-Moody, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter Adding characters: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasely, Fred Weasley, George Weasley. Unlockable Character Tokens: Mad-Eye Moody, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin Places: 12 Grimmuald Place, The Dursley's House Level Type: Flying, Puzzle. The Ministry of MagicEdit Summary: Go with Arthur Weasly to the Ministry of Magic courtroom, but you first have to find your way. Then, beat Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge, and after that, escape. Characters: Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley (Ministry), Cornelius Fudge, Ministry Workers, Umbridge (Ministry), Dumbledore Characters you play: Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley (Ministry) Adding Characters: Dumbledore Unlockable Character Tokens: Cornelius Fudge, Ministry Worker, Arthur Weasley (Ministry) Boss: Cornelius Fudge/Dolores Umbridge (5 hearts/3 hearts) Places: The Ministry of Magic Courtroom, The Ministry of Magic Headquarters, Street Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Dumbledore's ArmyEdit Summary: Gather different members, then help the seperate members get to the Room of Requirement in different groups. And train them to duel Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang. Characters you play: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger Unlockable Character Tokens: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang Boss: Draco Malfoy/Dolores Umbridge(6 hearts/5hearts) Potion:Beautyflying Potion Places: The Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room Level Type: Puzzle, Collection Umbridge the Headmaster Edit Summary: Play as Fred and George and work in the Great Hall to get the fireworks set up. Then ride on brooms to escape the Great Hall with the fireworks behind you. Then as Harry, Hermione and Umbridge, get into the forest. Then as Centuars Bane and Ronan, build a trap to capture Umbridge. Then as Harry and Hermione, battle Umbridge until she stumbles into the trap. Characters: Fred Weasley,George Weasley,Harry Potter, Hermione Granger,Dolores Umbridge, Bane, Ronan Starting Characters: Fred Weasley,George Weasley New Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione, Dolores Umbridge End Characters: Bane, Ronan Unlockable Character Tokens: Dolores Umbridge, Bane, Ronan Boss: Dolores Umbridge(6 hearts) Places: Great Hall,The Forbidden Forest Level Type: Boss, Puzzle Battle at the Department of Mysteries Edit Summary: Ride to the Ministry of Magic and find a way to get into the right room at the Department of Mysteries, Find the correct orb, defeat the Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries, then defeat Voldemort and stop Lucius Malfoy. Vehicle Present:Thestrals Starting Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley Next Characters: Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Mad Eye Moody End Characters: Harry Potter, Dumbledore Unlockable Character Tokens:Nymphadora Tonks Boss: Lucius Malfoy (5 hearts) Lord Voldemort (8 hearts) Places: The Department of Mysteries, Sky Level Type: Vehicle, Boss, Brawl, Puzzle Harry Potter and the Half-Blood PrinceEdit Professor SlughornEdit Summary: Find Professor Slughorn in his house, and convince him to come back to Hogwarts. Characters: Harry Potter (Casual), Albus Dumbledore (Casual), Professor Slughorn (disguised gown) Unlockable Character Tokens: Harry Potter (Casual), Albus Dumbledore (Casual), Professor Slughorn (Disguised Gown) Places: Mysterious Neighborhood, Mysterious House Level Type: Puzzle Death Eater Draco Edit Summary: As Harry and Ron, follow Draco to his compartment then battle him. At the end of the battle Harry is injured and Draco runs away. Before Ron could help him, He's pulled away by Lavender Brown. Then as Harry and Luna, find the entrance to Hogwarts. Starting Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Added Characters: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood Unlockable Character Tokens: Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley (Prefect) Boss: Draco Malfoy (4 hearts) Places: The Hogwarts Express Level Type Puzzle, Puzzle Boss Quidditch PracticeEdit Summary: As Harry and Ron, get into the Quidditch Arena and then get into the Broom Shack. Get your brooms and finish quidditch practice by shooting the Quaffle as it comes toward you (Similar to a lesson). Characters: Harry Potter (Quidditch), Ron Weasley (Quidditch), Ginny Weasley (Quidditch) Unlockable Character Tokens: Harry Potter (Quidditch), Ron Weasley (Quidditch), Ginny Weasley (Quidditch) Places: Quidditch Arena Level Type: Puzzle Harry at Hogwarts Added by Colllin Slughorn's MemoriesEdit Summary: First you confront Professor Slughorn in his false memory, then you have to find Professor Slughorn's real memory, and go into it. Then, help Hagrid bury Aragog. Characters: Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Slughorn (pyjamas) Unlockable Character Tokens: Tom Riddle, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Slughorn (pyjamas) Boss: Professor Slughorn (5 hearts) Places: Professor Slughorn's False Memory, Hogwarts' Gardens, Hagrid's Hut, Professor Slughorn's Real Memory Level Type: Puzzle B Harry and Neville. Added by Colllin Lupin and Dean Thomas Added by Colllin oss Horcrux CaveEdit Summary: Help Harry and Dumbledore find there way in the cave, then use the boat to get across the lake (In 2 player there are 2 boats), and fight the Inferi. Vehicle Present: (2 Boats) Characters: Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Enemies: 15 Inferi Places: Horcrux Island, Horcrux Cave Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Vehicle Death Eaters at Hogwarts Edit Summary: First you have to find the Death Eaters. Then battle Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. Then, go and stop Snape from getting away (Even though you don't) . Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood Unlockable Character Tokens: Bellatrix Lestrange,Fenrir Greyback,Professor Snape Boss: Bellatrix Lestrange (10 hearts), Fenrir Greyback (8 hearts), Professor Snape (10 hearts), Draco Malfoy (8 hearts) Places: Gryffindor Common Room, Great Hall, Hagrid's Hut, Courtyard Level Type: Brawl, Boss Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part 1)Edit The Seven PottersEdit Summary: In the Dursley home, everyone arrives to take Harry safely to the Burrow. When everyone is disguised as Harry, fight the Death Eaters in the air. Starting Vehicles: Sirius's Flying Motorcycle (it holds Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter), Broom (holds Ron Weasley and Nymphodora Tonks) Enemies: Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort (Flying). Places: The Du Voldemort, Nagini, and a Death Eater Added by Colllin rsley House, The Sky Potion:Polyjuice Potion Boss: Lord Voldemort (Flying) 6 hearts Level Type: Puzzle, Vehicle, Boss Bill and Fleur's Wedding Edit Summary: Attend the Wedding, Defeat the Death Eaters, then escape into London and Battle the Death Eaters in the Cafe. Characters: Harry Potter , Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Cafe Lady Allies: Bill and Fleur, Wedding guests Enemies: Death Eaters Potions: None Boss: Cafe Death Eaters Places: The Burrow Wedding Tent , London, Cafe Infiltration of the Ministry Edit Summary: Infiltrate the Ministry, get the Horcrux and save the Muggle-Borns Characters: Harry Potter (Disguise), Hermione Granger (Disguise), Ron Weasely (Disguise) Enemies: Death Eaters, Dementors Boss:Dolores Umbridge (6 Hearts) Places: Ministry of Magic, Bathroom Entrance Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Godric's Hollow Edit Summary: As Harry and Hermione, go to Godric's Hollow. Look for the clues on the gravestones in order to find Harry's parents grave in the graveyard. And Battle Nagini. Characters you play: Harry Potter (Winter), Hermione Granger (Winter) Characters: Harry Potter(Winter), Hermione Granger (Winter), Boss: Nagini (3 Hearts) Places: Godric's Hollow Graveyard, Bathilda's House Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Godric Gryffindor's Sword Edit Summary: Set up camp in the Forest of Dean. Follow the Silver Doe, then you meet Ron. With Ron, get the Sword of Gryffindor out of the lake, and Destroy the Horcrux. Characters: Harry Potter(Winter), Hermione Granger(Winter), Ron Weasley(Winter) Allies: Silver Doe Boss: Riddle Harry, Riddle Hermione Level Type: Puzzle, Boss The Lovegood Home Edit Summary: Find a way to ring the bell on Xenophilius's door, then enter his house, Defeat the Death Eaters and Escape the Snatchers. Starting Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Added Characters: Xenophilius Lovegood Places: Lovegood Home, Woods Enemies: Death Eaters, Snatchers Boss(es): Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Malfoy Manor Edit Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are captured and taken to the Malfoy Manor, where Bellatrix attacks Hermione and locks Harry and Ron in the cellar. Help Harry Ron and the prisoners escape and save Hermione. Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Griphook, Luna Lovegood, Ollivander, Dobby Enemies: Death Eaters, Malfoy's Boss: Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part 2)Edit Gringotts Break in Edit Summary: Retrieve Helga Hufflepuff's cup from the Lestrange Vault at Gringotts. Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Bellatrix Disguise), Ron Weasley Allies: Griphook Character Tokens Hermione Granger (Bellatrix Disguise) Enemies: Goblins Hazards: Blades, Fire, Multiplying gold: Polyjuice Potion Boss: Dragon Places: Gringotts Level Type: Puzzle, Boss Hiding at Hogsmeade Edit Summary: Go to Hogsmeade, Avoid the Death Eaters and find Aberforth in the Hogshead. Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger Enemies: Death Eaters, Dementors Hazards: Snow Balls Allies: Goats, Aberforth Places: Hogsmeade Streets , Hogshead Level type: Puzzle The Grey Lady Summary: In the Great Hall, battle the Carrows and Snape, Then find the Grey Lady and persuade her to tell you were the Diadem is. Characters: Harry,mcgonnagal, Luna Places: Great Hall, Transfiguaration Courtyard Boss: Carrows, Snape, (3 hearts) (6 hearts) Allies: Gryffindor Students, Grey Lady Level Type: Boss, Puzzle Return to the Chamber of Secrets Summary: Make your way through the Chamber of Secrets, Destroy the Horcrux and escape the rising Water Characters: Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger Places: Chamber of Secrets Enemies: snakes Hazards: Water Boss: Riddle Harry Level Type: Puzzle, Boss The Battle of Hogwarts part 1 Summary:Defend Hogwarts, Stop the Death Eaters from killing the students and defeat Fenrir Greyback Starting Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Neville Longbottom Adding Characters: Kingsley Shacklebolt Allies: Armor Suits, Hogwarts Students Enemies: Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants, Giant Spiders Hazards: Fire Boss: Fenrir Greyback Places: Hogwarts Level Type: Brawl, Boss Battle in The Room of Requirment Summary: Stop Gregory Goyle from bringing Harry to Voldemort in the Room of Requirment. Starting Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger Adding Characters: Draco Malfoy Allies: None Enemies: Feind Fyre (Fire Monsters) Hazards: Fire, Blades Boss: Gregory Goyle Places: Room of Requirment Level Type: Brawl, Boss Ressurection Stone Summary: Find the Ressurection Stone and bring the ghosts of James, Lily, Sirius, and Lupin back and surrender to Voldemort. Characters: Harry Potter, Lily Evans (Ghost), James Potter (Ghost), Sirius Black (Ghost), Remus Lupin (Ghost). Enemies: Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Death Eaters. Boss: Lord Voldemort Places: Forbidden Forest Level Type: Puzzle, Boss the battle of hogwarts part 2 Summary: defeat all the Death Eaters and stop Bellatrix from killing Ginny and defeat and kill her. Characters: Ginny Weasly, Molly Weasly Adding Characters: Arthur Weasley, Horace Slughorn Unlockable Character Tokens: Bellatrix Lestrange Allies: Hogwarts Students Hazards: Curses Enemies: Death Eaters Boss: Bellatrix Lestrange Level Type: Brawl, Boss the last horxrux Summary: On the Hogwarts Staircase, Find Nagini and kill Her. Characters: Ron, Hermione,neville Places Hogwarts StairCase Boss: Nagini Level Type: Boss Only one can Win Summary: Since all the Horcruxes are destroyed,battle and kill Voldemort once and for all. Playable Character:Harry Potter (Torn Clothes), Ron Weasley (Torn Clothes) Hazards: Falling off Hogwart's Roof Tops Place: Hogwarts Staircase, Hogwarts Roof Tops, Courtyard Boss: Lord Voldemort (20 hearts) Level Type: Boss Unlockable Character Tokens:Lord Voldemort Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Harry Potter Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:LEGO